IDead
iDead is the first short film released by Band Blunders. It stars Liam, Raina, Ariel, and Tyler (this movie is their first short film appearances, duh). This is also the first short film appearances for Ariel's twin sister Alana, Autocorrect, and The Creator. It was released on August 5, 2018. The film's trailerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpdsN0vfIuc was released July 30, and the movie was planned to be released one hour afterwards. However, things didn't go to plan, bumping the release date back five days. At the beginning of iDead, it references a movie called The Last Slice, which was filmed but left unfinished. The movie was scrapped, but what was filmed may be posted and the ending, which wasn't filmed, may be left up to the audience to create for themselves. A blooper reel for this movie was posted on October 8, 2018. Plot Liam and Raina are talking about filming a Band Blunders episode. Liam's phone is dead and they cannot film with it, so Raina suggests they use her flip-phone. Raina says she doesn't care for it but one good thing about it is that there is no autocorrect feature. Liam and Raina both admit their hatred for the autocorrect feature, and just after, Liam's phone starts shaking. It teleports a meter away, and a humanoid entity with a metallic head jumps out and runs away. Liam and Raina, shocked and confused, leave to investigate. The next day, Liam and Raina talk to their friend Ariel about Autocorrect escaping Liam's phone, but Ariel doesn't believe them and leaves. Later, Liam and Raina are outside when they hear the call of a wild goose. Liam goes to investigate it and Raina stays behind. Raina is then confronted by Autocorrect moments later, trying to pursuade Raina to join him, stating that he's planning something 'for the greater good'. Raina declines and leaves. Liam returns later, and Raina doesn't mention what happened. Later that day, Autocorrect confonts Raina again to join him. Raina declines. Autocorrects mentions that 'she has it in her', but Raina just ends up slapping him. Later, Raina calls Ariel's house, but her identical twin sister Alana answers the phone, saying Ariel went bungee jumping. After Raina finds out Alana is hiding someone named Agent Carter under the table, Alana hangs up. Afterwards, Autocorrect stabs Alana to death with a screwdriver while she's eating watermelon. Later, Liam and Raina go to Ariel and Alana's house, where detective Tyler is outside. He tells them Alana's been killed, and Raina suspiciously leaves. Tyler does not believe them about Autocorrect, but Ariel starts to. Ariel seems to be happy for Alana's death. Raina returns and talks to her while Liam helps Tyler look for clues as to who killed Alana. They find the bloody screwdriver and a note that says one of them is assisting him. Tyler escorts the trio to the police station for questioning. Liam says he likes that Autocorrect is off his phone, Raina says how she denied Autocorrect twice, and Ariel says she didn't believe Liam and Raina about Autocorrect until recently. Tyler decides Liam is the most suspicious and arrests him. Meanwhile, Autocorrect talks to someone known as The Creator with a female robot voice, saying he wants to diguise himself. The Creator says he can possess a human, but only the one whose phone he was created from, meaning Liam. Autocorrect then leaves. Meanwhile, Tyler goes to ask Liam some questions, but after he doesn't cooperate, he leaves. Autocorrect assaults him and steals the jail cell keys. Tyler is then knocked out by someone around the corner with a stake. Autocorrect frees Liam from jail and runs away before he was spotted by Ariel, who is walking towards the cell. Liam escapes as Ariel finds the cell empty. Liam calls Ariel and Raina and tells them to meet at his house. Meanwhile, Tyler wakes up tied to a tree. Autocorrect confronts him, but when Tyler tries to escape, Autocorrect impales him with the stake, killing him. In Liam's house, Ariel and Raina accuse Liam of being Autocorrect himself. Liam reveals a note he found saying Autocorrect told Raina that if she didn't join him, her friends would start being killed. Liam realizes that since Autocorrect hasn't tried to kill Ariel or himself, Raina must've taken his offer. The blame shifts to Raina, who denies it and says she must've been framed. Autocorrect then appears, dropping Tyler's police badge and saying he's dead. Autocorrect knocks Liam unconscious as Ariel runs away. A flashback shows Raina, who just ran from Ariel and Alana's house, agreeing to join Autocorrect as long as he doesn't kill any more of her friends. Autocorrect agrees, and they both seperate. Back in the house, Autocorrect knocks Raina out with a box. Liam wakes up as Autocorrect approaches him with a charm, saying he must use it to transfer his soul into Liam. Ariel suddenly reappears and fights Autocorrect, but Autocorrect slashes her with a knife. Liam wakes up Raina, and they run. Autocorrect knocks Raina out by throwing her into a wall. Autocorrect and Liam start fighting as Ariel wakes up, still alive. She grabs the knife from Autocorrect and throws it to Raina, who then runs up to Autocorrect and stabs him. Liam and Ariel forgive Raina for joining him, and the trio leaves to film some Band Blunders. In a post-credits scene, someone is seen talking to The Creator behind the door. It is thought to be Autocorrect until the person talking closes the door, and it is revealed to be Liam, meaning Autocorrect did successfully possess him before he died. Liam then leaves with Raina, acting normal. He then gives an evil look to the camera as the screen fades out. Cast Liam Ulrich as Liam Raina Foran as Raina Ariel Shaffer as Ariel Tyler Hepler as Tyler Liam Ulrich and Tyler Hepler as Autocorrect Ariel Shaffer as Alana Raina Foran as the voice of The Creator External Links Watch iDead Category:Movies Category:IDead Franchise